


One last chance

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth has dealt with some odd situations, but never anything quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last chance

Title: One last chance  
Fandom: Angel/Bones  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Seely Booth  
Word Count: 2,117  
Rating: R

AU after Angel's _Dead End_ and during Season 1 of _Bones_

**One last chance**

For a very brief moment before I was slammed up against the tree, I thought he was Angel. But that was impossible since we were outside in broad daylight. Angel would have burst into flames by now, unless he hadn’t really destroyed that ring after all. Then his body was pressed closer to mine as he tried to get my hands behind my back and I felt how warm he was. Not a vampire, but the man could be Angel’s damn twin.

“I want to know what you have to do with the three bodies that turned up all over the country in the past month, asshole. What did you do to the corpses to make them look like that?” He grabbed my wrist and added pressure until I hissed in pain.

When his foot slipped in the wet grass, I waited until his grip loosened before shifting my body. I whirled around, ramming my fist deep into his gut. He started to double over and I grabbed him by the throat. Judging by the look on his face as my fingers started to tighten he’d had absolutely no clue how strong I was. Both of his hands came up to wrap around my arms as he struggled to breathe. I didn’t let go until his skin had begun to turn an alarming shade of red.

He dropped to the ground, coughing and clutching at his neck. “Hurts like a son of a bitch, doesn’t it? You have no idea how many times I’ve had someone do that to me.” As I crouched down near him, he shot me a glare that could have fried a small animal. I reached out and grabbed his gun. His eyes widened just enough to let me know that he thought I might put a bullet in his head. With a smirk, I tossed it into the woods. “You’re not a cop.” That just left FBI. “I’m going to talk for a few minutes while you remember how to breathe and you’re going to listen, okay?”

I watched him struggle to get to his knees and sighed. Stubborn son of a bitch. “I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have, but I will if that’s what it takes. Make a move towards me and I’m going to knock your ass out. And don’t even think about going for your other gun.”

He spat on the grass by my feet. I could see the outlines of my fingers on his throat. “You said you were going to talk. So talk.” His voice was hoarse and he winced.

“Those corpses were friends of mine.” I glanced over my shoulder at the leg sticking out from behind a bush. “And I didn’t do anything to them, that’s what they look like normally.”

“Bullshit.”

“How’d you know where to find me?” Jack wouldn’t have said anything since I’d told him that this was a classified situation. That was total crap, but I couldn’t come up with anything better.

“Jack was acting funny about the latest body. I followed him to your hotel and then I followed you this morning.” He grabbed a tree and used it to get up off of the ground. I eyed him warily. “I want to see the next victim.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Leave your gun here.”

“Fine.” He probably knew of a dozen different ways to either knock me out or hurt me with his bare hands anyway. He took out a smaller gun from a holster on his leg and threw it over by the other one. “Happy now?”

“There’s nothing happy about this situation. Come on.” He followed just far enough behind me to make me feel nervous. For all I knew, he might have a third gun. I’d attacked him, so he could probably justify shooting my ass. “I want you to take everything you know about the world and set it to the side for the moment. You’ve probably seen a lot of weird shit over the years doing your job, things that can’t be explained or shouldn’t exist, right?”

He ignored me and when we rounded the edge of the trees, he went very still. His head tilted in the direction of the body, but he didn’t move any closer. “What the hell? Is this some kind of a joke?”

I licked lips that had gone dry. My contact had been right, it was her. “No, it’s not a fucking joke.” The smell of rotting flesh hit my nostrils, making me gag. Even though the body had been there for a few days, evidence of what had been done to it before her death was clearly visible. Swallowing hard, I knelt down next to the body. My fingers were shaking as I reached out to touch her cheek. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea they’d come after all of you because of me.”

A hand pressed lightly against my back. “You didn’t do this.” It was a statement, not a question.

I shook my head. “It’s my fault. She’d still be alive if I hadn’t gone to her people for help.” The ink in my skin seemed to burn when I turned my head to look at him. “They’re trying to find me and they won’t stop until they succeed.”

He knelt down next to me for a closer look at the body. “She’s not like us, is she?”

“She’s a Drapoel demon. They’re very powerful when it comes to healing and concealment. I helped her father once and he thought he was returning the favor. But now four of them are dead and I have their blood on my hands.” Said hands were now shaking so hard that I pressed them against the grass in the hopes that it would stop.

“A demon?” His eyebrows shot up. “You can’t be serious.” He looked at me for a moment. “Demons are real?” He reached out and stopped just short of touching one of the small horns on her forehead. “The rest of them, they were all like her?” I nodded. “She didn’t talk; otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“None of them talked.” Smiling faces flashed through my head. I shuddered when I thought about the pictures I’d seen of the others. “Have you ever heard of Wolfram and Hart?”

“That’s the nasty law firm that has its fingers in just about every pie, right? I’ve had a couple run-ins with their lawyers. Serial killers that should be in jail are out on the streets because of them.” His hands clenched into fists.

“I used to be one of those lawyers.” The look he shot me made me flinch. “Evil pays really well.” It’ll only cost you your soul. “They don’t like it when you walk out on your contract, especially after they give you a new hand to replace the one a vampire cut off.”

His jaw dropped. “A vampire cut your hand off? I can maybe buy the demon thing because she has horns, but a vampire? Give me a break.”

I held out my arm and he looked at the scar on my wrist. His fingertips traced it all the way around. “That’s impossible. No one can put an entire hand back on and still have it work normally.”

“They used magic.” My fingers twitched as I thought about Brad inside of that container, begging for me to end his life. “I’ve been on the run for six months. The firm’s goons showed up at my brother’s house and almost killed him to get to me. That’s when I knew I had to vanish off the radar.”

“So you went to the victims for help.” I nodded. “How many of them are left?”

“I met with her father when I was over in Nepal. When we got back to the states, he called them together to do the concealment spell. They didn’t know if it would work on me, they’d only done it on demons before. I died while they were performing the ceremony and she was the one who brought me back.”

I unbuttoned my shirt, exposing some of the tattoos. “The ink contains their blood, my blood, and a special powder. Burned like a son of a bitch when they inked it into my skin. They’re the only group who’s brave enough to do something like this and now they’ve paid the price. There’s only one guy left. He’s two hours from here.”

He ran a hand over his face. What I’d just said was a lot to take in and he was handling it a lot better than I’d expected. “When you say that your old law firm is behind this, are you talking a bunch of people or just one?”

Reaching out, I pointed to a mark on the dead woman’s neck. “See that? That’s the calling card belonging to a former client. It used to be my job to make sure Ricky stayed out of jail.” They were using him on purpose. “You up for a road trip?”

\---

It was an interesting drive. We talked about why I was stronger than a normal human (it was a side effect of the ink), discussed some of my former clients, and Wolfram and Hart. “Booth, are you going to arrest him or...”

He pulled the SUV over. “If we capture Ricky alive, how long will it be before Wolfram and Hart set him loose again?”

I shrugged. “He’d probably stay in jail for twenty-four hours at the most. Then your evidence would mysteriously vanish or witness would change their stories and you wouldn’t have a case at all.”

“So in other words, we’re screwed.” Booth slammed his hand onto the steering wheel.

“Maybe not.” A tiny smile crossed my lips. “Turn left at the next road.”

\---

We’d reached the driveway when the screaming started. The sound made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “Move your ass, Lindsey!”

My former client must have heard us coming because he took off like a shot through the front door. Booth moved a lot faster than I’d expected and had almost caught Ricky when the sound of a gunshot made me freeze. Booth grabbed him by the arm and the two went tumbling to the ground.

When I caught up with them, I lashed out with my foot, catching Ricky in the chin. There was a sickening crunch followed by a spray of blood. He collapsed in a heap on the grass. I went to kick him again and Booth put his hand on my leg. “Don’t.”

“He’s responsible for a series of murders in Washington DC that goes back four years. That mark on the demon will be on all of the bodies somewhere, the coroner would have made a note of it.” Crouching down, I covered Ricky’s mouth with one hand and then pinched his nostrils shut with the other. He woke up a few seconds later, fighting for air.

Booth picked up the gun Ricky had dropped and pointed it at him. When I released my grip, he started to cough. “Hey Ricky, remember me?” He flipped me off. “I invoke sub-clause thirty-two of your contract, you son of a bitch.”

All of the color drained out of Ricky’s face. “You can’t do that, we had a deal!” Blood dripped down from his chin and he swiped at it with his fingers. “You don’t work there any more.”

I smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong. I’m still employed since the contract is still in effect. And technically, that still makes me your lawyer. ‘At any time, when a client has become a risk to the firm for his or her behavior, the lawyer in charge of the case may refuse to represent said client in the firm’s name.’ In other words, you’d better find yourself a new law firm, chuckles.”

\---

“What are you going to do now?”

I leaned back against the SUV and gave him a grin. “There’s still a price on my head, but the ink seems to be working, so maybe I have the chance to live a normal life for a while.”

Booth looked amused. “There’s no such thing as normal.”

Turning, I started to walk towards my truck. “If you ever get out to Los Angeles, there’s a group of people who are working on bringing Wolfram and Hart down. They operate under the name ‘Angel Investigations’. I think you’d get along really well with their leader.” I wondered what would happen if Angel and Booth met up face to face. Maybe the world would implode.

“Lindsey? Be careful.”


End file.
